Spurious sweet
by I'mMedianoche
Summary: La historia se repite luego de cien años. Edward Cullen ha cambiado bastante y esta vez sacara provecho de ello. Isabella Swan no es ni sera esa dulce jovencita, sabra como sacarle provecho a su buen fisico. Lemmon. ExB, Romance, Ciencia Ficcion.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PRESENTES SON DE S.M, YO SOLO ME DEDICO A JUGAR CON ELLOS. QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU COPIA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES DE MI IMAGINACIÓN, ADVIERTO QUE TRAE SU LEMMON MAS 18, NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES Y LAS CHICAS ACOSTUMBRADAS A LEER UN EDWARD PERFECTO, AQUÍ SACARE LAS VENTAJAS OSCURAS DE TENER UNA BELLEZA SOBRENATURAL, AQUÍ BELLA SABRÁ LA BUENA VIDA Y NO NO ES UNA PERRA PERO HABRÁ SUS ENCUENTROS.**

**N/A: Chicas, apenas es el summary el sábado siguiente subo el prefacio y primer capitulo. SUbire capitulo cada sábado, o eso espero. Ya adverti que no es un fic rosa.**

**ESCRITO POR: KEEP CALM NOW**

**SUMMARY: **El vampiro dulce y caballeroso que solemos leer se ha ido al mismísimo olvido trayendo consigo el Dios Griego versión espurioso y gutural. Edward Cullen regresa para quedarse, luego de su partida hace mas de cien años regresa a Foeks, en ese momento la historia se repite, como si el estuviera destinado a sufrir. Pero esta vez sabe como sacarle provecho...Isabella Swan no es la dulce ovejita que leemos, esta chica sabe que es hermosa y le sacara partido al chico nuevo versión Calvin Klein.

* * *

**Espero les guste y me apoyen en esta locura.**

**Atte: Keep Calm Now **


	2. Preface

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PRESENTES SON DE S.M, YO SOLO ME DEDICO A JUGAR CON ELLOS. QUEDA PROHIBIDO SU COPIA SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN.**

* * *

**SpuriusSweet.**

**Preface.**

E

l cielo oscurecido hace resplandecer levemente la piel del vampiro narciso, su boca en forma de una traviesa sonrisa se abre y se cierra para darle una calada a su cigarrillo. Si en su época se hubiera vuelto fumador no hubiese durado más de quince años, aunque de igual manera murió joven.

El rostro de aquel muchacho de facciones duras y petrificadas por el resto de la eternidad, esta vez era sereno como si le tranquilizara fumar un rato o como si realmente pudiera morir fumando el cigarro.

_Estúpidas palabras ruines…_

La noche se hacía más oscura, esta vez sólo estaba la luna en el cielo, ni estrellas ni nubes, sólo ella que con su gloriosa forma iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

_Sólo está allí para cumplir su trabajo, nada más._

Edward Cullen alguna vez fue dulce, no siempre fue amargado y un bebedor como los asquerosos Vulturi, simplemente no sabía de la buena vida que se estaba perdiendo.

Levanta los dos pies y los apoya en el barandal. La silla en la cual posa desgarbadamente su cuerpo se inclina hacia atrás, para darle más conformidad para hacerle sentir mejor en su mundo.

_Como si eso fuese posible._

Las palabras no mienten, son despiadadas al igual que una hojilla de una espada medieval, al igual que el corazón de aquella jovencita de cabellos chocolates que ha muerto hace años y esos ojos chocolates que siempre fueron un libro abierto, uno lleno de mentiras baratas que él se creyó.

—Que ingenuo había sido—.su voz es gloriosa, sigue teniendo ese toque dulce y aterciopelado que a las chicas les gusta.

Le da nuevamente una calada a su cigarro, bota el humo y se levanta.

_Hora de ir a comer, _piensa antes de saltar.

**(…)**

** S**u cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso, lleno de varias hojas de colores otoñales, de barro y algunos mosquitos. ¿Cuándo había perdido la habilidad de cazar en el bosque? No lo sabe con certeza. La última vez que salió de caza fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidió volverse un maldito bastardo, cuando decidió aprovechar su físico y su buen dotado cuerpo para sucumbir a las mujeres en los placeres carnales. Y él era muy, pero muy bueno en ello.

Escucha el suave ronroneo que produce los ronquidos del león, se agazapa sobre si y sale disparado, la prudencia la había perdido, los sentidos se le habían nublado. Sólo era él oyendo el latir del corazón tranquilo de un animal.

Un animal como él.

Su cuerpo se mueve como un rayo, rápido, veloz e inalcanzable. El león por supuesto no lo veía venir, simplemente gimió al sentir los colmillos del cazador y se dejo llevar al mundo espiritual, al menos allí podría descansar en paz.

La sangre de aquel animal sabía a óxido y sal, pero con algo más. Era cálida y salía vertiginosamente de su cuerpo.

Se sentía bien beber de vez en cuando sangre fresca y no del refrigerador como los demás. Lo malo de los leones es que su sangre suele ser bastante agria, pero no como la de los alcohólicos o drogadictos sino agria en el sentido extraño. Ni el mismo se puede entender.

_Edward ¿estás de caza? _La voz mental de Carlisle lo hace lanzar con furia el cuerpo liviano de aquel gatito muerto.

Carlisle para Edward era como si le mencionaran al mismísimo demonio, como si le recordaran que por su culpa había sido transformado en un ser inmortal, que por su culpa había perdido a Isabella Swan hace mas de cien años. La imagen de él era innombrable para Edward.

Hizo caso omiso a esa molestosa voz en su mente y decidió que el mejor remedio para su amargura sería una mujer. Corrió a velocidad razonable hacia el bar de los Newton, esta ya era su tercera generación después de ese mocoso de Michael, al menos ese chico había tenido una muerte digna de grabar.

Lo recuerda claramente. Sus gritos, sus ojos espantados, sus lágrimas antes de cerrar los ojos para morir, sus lloriqueos inservibles para que parara de arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades.

_Los días en Florida eran cálidos, aunque en las noches pegaba una breve brisa que hacía que Mike se le pararan los pelos de punta. Había cumplido sus famosos cuarenta años, tenía a Jessica, su esposa, y tres hermosos niños, iguales a su madre. Nada en esta vida hubiera sido mejor._

_ —Sólo camina y no mires atrás—.Se dice para tranquilizar sus nervios. Ya eran pasadas de las doce cuando él salió de la oficina adelantando trabajo para salir a llevar a Jessica a cenar al día siguiente, su aniversario sería mañana. Al menos deseaba más tiempo con ella._

_ Edward ya lo tenía vigilado desde hace noches, su rutina era simple. En la mañana un par de besos y caricias con su esposa antes de salir, luego ella cuando se libra de él se arregla y sale para verse con su amante el cual es un fortachón sacado de película de policías. Él llega con una sonrisa en la cara cuando entra en la oficina, sintiéndose agradecido de un día más de vida. Luego hace sus deberes, sale a almorzar comida chatarra —ya que odia como cocina Jessica— y regresa. Sale justo a las nueve de la noche, llega a su casa, saluda a sus hijos, los duerme y luego se acuesta en su cama para tener sexo con su querida esposa._

_ Su vida al fin y al cabo no era tan buena como alardeaba._

_ Los pasos de Edward eran silenciosos, como si él realmente no estuviera allí. Y técnicamente…_

_—¡No grites!—El dedo largo y torneado de Edward se posa bruscamente en sus labios, lo aprieta ligeramente hasta que escucha como poco a poco los huesos de esa parte se van agrietando._

_Mike chilla de dolor y Edward se enfurece, jala su cabeza hacia un lado y clava sus dientes en él. La sangre se desliza derramándose, manchando la camiseta blanca de Michael. _

_Adiós a su vida miserable, piensa Edward antes de encajar más los dientes. Pero aún no había terminado su condena. Mike gritaba pidiendo auxilio, que alguien lo salvara, pero nadie llegaría, no antes de que encontraran su cadáver._

_Dejo su cuello, Mike aún estaba consciente, sabía quién era él._

_—¿Me mataras?—preguntó secándose las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus ojos azules._

_—Sería muy fácil, yo quiero más._

_Una risotada llena el aire, Edward coge la cara de Mike golpeándolo rápidamente, luego sin previo aviso agarra su brazo y lo jala. Sus vertebras, huesos y tendones se estiran y rompen. Mike grita como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo, pero no hay comparación._

_No cuando el dolor es tan inmenso._

_Juega con él un rato más, y se retira dejando a un irreconocible Mike Newton en pedazos._

* * *

**Prefacio listo *.* Mil perdones, me he enredado toda y el tiempo no me alcanzaba .-.**

**Espero les guste esta locura :D**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Supongamos que no he tardado un milenio para subir un capitulo u.u se viene actu masiva, solo tengame mucha paciencia en estos días, tengo meses sin escribir, una excusa bastante vaga pero es la real, no miento, he tarado casi un mes intentando escribir algo decente, pero simplemente no sale, esta estancado, y para mi desgracia seguira asi. No tengo las palabras exactas para pedirles disculpas por desaparecer, pero la escuela acaba con cualquiera. Créanme, simplemente la odio en estos momentos, creo que hago un testamento en esto P: Vale, segundo capi arriba, o era el primero? Vale ni idea.**

**DESCLAIMER: YA SABEIS, PERSONAJES DE MEYER, TRAMA MIA *-***

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**(O PARTE DE EL)**

_5 MESES DESPUES, antes de la tragedia. _

_Si la sangre cesa de mis manos._

Su boca se movía en una curva sensual, haciéndome anhelar, desear y hasta por un momento pensar que la inmortalidad la daría solo por besar sus labios color sangre. Y ella, aunque se hiciera la inocente, con sus ojos mordaces de color chocolate, y su cabello a medio rizar despeinado por la lluvia lo sabía. Sabía que me hacía desearla.

_Esta chica sabe usarme…_

—¿Esta en tu ADN conquistarme de esta forma?—Una pregunta estúpida, en un momento erótico. ¡Bravo Edward! Progresas como vampiro inepto más rápido que Emmett.

¿Las personas caían tan bajo para conquistar a alguien?

La respuesta es definidamente: Si. No cabe duda. La mujer (no se cómo llamarle ya que tiene pinta de chica inocente que en las noches sale a gatear) me sonríe de medio lado, y yo lo imito. No es que no sepa coquetear, está en un hombre saberlo, pero ella…Ella, Isabella es.

_Diferente._

Sin duda.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—¡Deja de ver mis tetas!—su gritito me hace reír, no es su gesto, es otra cosa. Quizás su cara de niña enfurruñada, o sus grandes ojos expresivos, o quizás sea ese tatuaje tan sensual que cae ligeramente por su cuello hasta su hombro. No lo sé, pero es gracioso sus actitudes dependiendo (claro está) de sus cambios horríficos de humor.

No la culpo, ella es humana, y no anhelo otra cosa mas que chupar su cuello tatuado, me imagino el sabor de su sangre.

—A tinta y sangre. —Sin consentimiento alguno ella sonríe, y es la seña su mente lo aclama, y su cuerpo lo anhela. Ella desea ser mordida ¿y quién soy yo para negarle tal derecho?

Me acerco sigiloso, con paso decidido y felino, ella se sienta en el frio pavimento de la noche, en las tinieblas. Aguarda el momento en donde todo acabe, en donde la verdad no importa, en donde los sentimientos son apagados y en donde los brillitos de vampiros creados no existen.

No culpo a las personas por creer que existen vampiros que parecen hadas, pero ¿en dónde está lo tradicional? Capas o túnicas, los ataúdes, y el ajo. Todo eso se ha perdido con los años.

Isabella sonríe, algo que me ha parecido curioso hacia ella es que siempre sonríe, quitándole todo ese kilo de maquillaje negro, y sus mallas o piercing sonríe, de una forma natural, sincera. Como si no temiera mostrar su miedo.

Y aunque su sonrisa venza el miedo, no puede vencer la muerte inminente.

* * *

**_Corto, jodidamente corto. Pero en unos momentos subo hasta el capi 3 o cuatro :P_**


End file.
